


Thirsty?

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Series: Tumblr Crack Drabbles [8]
Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tiny!Dakota, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22035166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: Dakota notices that Cavendish seems paler than he usually is.
Relationships: Balthazar Cavendish/Vinnie Dakota
Series: Tumblr Crack Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1210203
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Thirsty?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Priestlyislove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Priestlyislove/gifts).



> Priestlyislove said: For the crack ship thing can I ask you to mix and match a Dakota and Cav from two different aus 
> 
> ~~look i KNOW it’s been like three hundred years since you asked for it don’t @ me~~

“You look hungry,” Dakota said, peering up at Cavendish from atop his kneecap. “When was the last time you had a  _ bite _ to eat?” He snickered to himself, and Cavendish had to resist the urge to flick him to the ground. 

“I’m fine, Dakota.”

Dakota’s tiny features shifted into a frown. “You don’t look fine. You look pale.”

Cavendish snorted. “I’m always pale.”

“Well,  _ duh,  _ but you look paler than usual.”

With a heavy sigh, Cavendish plucked Dakota off his knee and placed him delicately on the sofa.  _ “Fine,”  _ he groaned. “Try not to get into trouble while I’m gone.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are love! Come scream at me on tumblr @deathishauntedbyhumans. 
> 
> Feel free to request crack pairings there as well!


End file.
